OCs Needed! (CLOSED)
by Mysticxx
Summary: Mad genius, Ikeda Saya is done with the Hosts being the top dogs at school. She has taken it into her own hands to bring them down. And how does she do it? By making the Ouran Hostess Alliance of course! Sorry if it seems a little familiar. NO LONGER TAKING OCs
1. Chapter 1

**This may seem a little bit familiar, but it is something I have wanted to do for a while. **

**Here a quick summary: Ikeda Saya is tired of the Host Club being the 'top dogs' at school. So, she figured, why not just kick them out of their thrown? Saya creates the Ouran Hostess Alliance! And their first mission? Overthrow the Host Club!**

**Kind of cheesy right? Meh whatever. Alright so rules!**

**~RULES~**

**~Your OC must be sent in PM, I will not look at Ocs posted as reviews, it ruins your character. And please, if you don't know how to send PM DO NOT post the OC as a review then ask, it defeats the purpose.**

**~It must be done using the template I have made, yeah I know it's a lot, but I like detailed characters.**

**~THIS IS NOT A FIRST COME FIRST SERVED DEAL. I like my characters well thought out. I want them to seem real when I write about them. **

**~I will only accept one OC per person. This rule may change if I do not have enough characters.**

**I need 7 OCs for this story. The more unique your character is, the more likely it is to be picked. If you have any questions, just PM me, I am online once everyday!**

**I'm looking forward to your OCs :)**

**Basic Info**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sexuality:**

**Nationality:**

**Grade/Class:**

**Status (Commoner, High Class, etc.):**

**Appearance**

**Hair length/Color/Style:**

**Eye color/Shape:**

**Body size/tone:**

**Clothing outside of school:**

**Blemishes/Piercings/Tattoos:**

**Personality**

**What is she like? (Be detailed!):**

**What is she like around customers?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Why do they have these fears?:**

**Talents? (Singing? Art?):**

**Family/Personal Issues**

**Give me a brief explanation of each of her family members and how she feels toward them:**

**Where does she live? (An apartment? Mansion?):**

**Does she have any personal issues? (Neglect? Rivalries other than the Host Club?):**

**How do these personal issues affect her?:**

**Crushes (Anyone from the Host Club series is allowed):**

**Host Info**

**Hostess Type? (Rebellious Type? Sporty Type?):**

**Most frequent customers?:**

**Why is she in the hostess club?:**

**Are they manager material?:**

**Other**

**Anything I had missed:**


	2. Chapter 2

**There are only two more spots open for OCs (Not including managers)! I will announce those who's OCs have been accepted once I have all the characters I need. Also! I may have a few other minor characters, so if your OC isn't chosen for the Hostess Alliance, they may still appear in the story!**

**So I have decided to make a Manager Form. I want to have the Hostesses focus on either hosting or plotting against the host club, not the budget of the club. So I decided to have a person to do their dirty work for them. **

**There can only be one manager! The same rules for the Hostess Form apply to this one. For the manager position, though, your character needs to be smart and have the ability to think through tough and stressful problems. I will be looking for that.**

**Basic Info**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Sexuality:**

**Nationality:**

**Grade/Class:**

**Appearance**

**Hair length/Color/Style:**

**Eye color/Shape:**

**Body size/tone:**

**Clothing outside of school:**

**Blemishes/Piercings/Tattoos:**

**Personality**

**What is she/he like? (Be detailed!):**

**What is she/he like during business hours?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Why do they have these fears?:**

**Talents? (Singing? Art?):**

**Family/Personal Issues**

**Give me a brief explanation of each of his/her family members and how he/she feels toward them:**

**Where does she/he live? (An apartment? Mansion?):**

**Does she/he have any personal issues? (Neglect? Rivalries other than the Host Club?):**

**How do these personal issues affect him/her?:**

**Crushes (Anyone from the Host Club series is allowed):**

**Host Info**

**Why is she in the hostess club?:**

**Are they manager material?:**

**Other**

**Anything I had missed:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here is an update.**

**I still need two more OCs. But the OCs that are going to be sent in from now on HAVE TO BE 3****RD**** YEARS, no exceptions. Out of the fifteen or so OCs I have gotten, none of them are 3****rd**** years. The characters you guys have been sending in are awesome, but the majority of the characters are just commoners and first years. **

**Thanks for all the OCs I have gotten so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesomeness! I have all of the OCs I need! Thank you for everyone who has submitted, your characters were awesome!**

**Alrighty, here are the characters I will be using for my right now nameless story.**

**Hostesses**

**-Ai Nakamura by KissMyAnime**

**-Delia Villanueva by xXDevil-Of-LoveXx**

**-Kohaku Hotaru by imafangirlforever**

**-Shiori Affini by JamesArber**

**-Misayo Sendo by Red-Hot Habenero**

**-Kisa Amane by Miss Amelia Young**

**-Mai Sakuragi by Melanie-Says**

**Thank you guys for sending in OCs. I got so many and it was difficult to narrow it down to seven. **

**The first chapter will probably be posted sometime next month. I still have to write my storyline. **

**Thank you again for your OCs!**


End file.
